forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claw of the revenancer
| location = | school = | level = | value = | weight = | rules = | value1e = | weight1e = | refs1e = | school2e = | level2e = | value2e = | weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = 20 | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = 1 lb (0.4 kg) | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The claw of the revenancer was an enchanted silver gauntlet that had the distinction of being an artifact of the drow goddess Kiaransalee. It was famously wielded by the high priestess, Irae T'sarran during the Silence of Lolth. Description The claw of the revenancer was a finely wrought silver gauntlet that wrapped around the hand and forearm of the wearer. It had an delicate bracelet that, by way of an intricate lattice, connected to a set of five silver rings that, in turn, attached over the wearer's fingers. Although it appeared as a purely decorative magical item, the claw was shaped to also be used as melee weapon and, true to its name, could inflict wounds consistent with a viciously clawed hand. Powers Uniquely, the claw of the revenancer had the combined powers of a magic ring, glove, and bracelet all in one item. The claw granted the wearer a great degree of protection; it had the powers of both a set of bracers of armor +5 and an amulet of natural armor +5. Additionally, it functioned as a +1 gauntlet in power when used during combat as a "claw". The claw of the revenancer conferred not only proficiency in battle but also infused the wielder's attacks with negative energy. These offensive abilities, combined with the aforementioned defensive properties, made it very effective in combat. Most well-known among its abilities, the claw allowed its wielder to change a corpse into an undead creature. This could only be achieved by a wielder with access to create greater undead. They used the gauntlet to touch a corpse, and this corpse would then transform it into either a revenant or a silveraith. The claw had a great affinity with its revenant creations, able to transform up to three corpses a day into revenants. Furthermore, these revenants were not independent hunters of their killer but rather were under the control of the wielder of the claw. Finally, once a tenday, the claw could create a silveraith from the touched corpse of a magic-user. However, neither the creation of a silveraith nor a revenant could be performed on the same day. History During the course of the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, the claw of the revenancer was wielded by the high priestess of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra, Irae T'sarran. She used the claw to transform many inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra into revenants after she slaughtered House Chûmavh on Eleint 28. A few days later, on Marpenoth 2, Irae again used the power of the claw to transform the archmage of Maerimydra, Duneth Wharreil, into a silveraith. Notable owners * Irae T'sarran, High Priestess of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Items Category:Drow items Category:Artifacts Category:Gauntlets Category:Lesser artifacts Category:Items from Maerimydra Category:Items from the Deep Wastes Category:Items from the Middledark Category:Items from the Underdark Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Magic items